fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Lee
Adrian Lee was the director of several TV reality shows, including "Rosemary's Kitchen". He was a suspect in the murder of the TV show‘s host Rosemary Finnegan in the seventh episode of the first season "And The Cheesecake". Physical Description Adrian Lee is a man of Asian descent with slick black hair and brown eyes. He also has a viper tattoo on his left forearm, a silver watch in his left wrist and a silver ring in his right hand’s small finger. In Edwin’s first encounter with Adrian, he was wearing a light blue shirt with white vertical stripes, he has yellow-shaded sunglasses on his head. In his second encounter, Adrian is wearing a black shirt with white dots, he also donned a gold chain necklace. In his arrest, Adrian was wearing a white shirt under a black blazer. He still has his chain necklace on. Episode Role Before Rosemary's Kitchen aired, a reality talk show held the program slot called "Morning With Kathy", hosted by Kathy Stanton-Reagan. Adrian signed a contract that he would be the director of the talk show until the show gets cancelled and stopped airing, Adrian was given six months to work after the show is removed from the slot. But if the next show got cancelled during this six month period, he would continue his career. Soon enough, Kathy's show was cancelled and Adrian's career as a director was on a verge to end. Morning With Kathy was replaced with Rosemary's Kitchen, Adrian had six months to work as the director of Rosemary's Kitchen. Adrian needed to put Kathy's show back on air in order to continue his career, his plan involved killing Rosemary. On the fifth month, Rosemary was going to cook vanilla cheesecake on air. Adrian applied poison on the vanilla essence, the vital ingredient of the recipe. The poison gave Rosemary a heart attack after eating her own cheesecake, making it seem like a suicide. Adrian then temporarily hid the poison bottle in a bag of flour. However, he accidentally framed Kathy for Rosemary's murder — Kathy's show would never go back on air. The contract led Edwin Goodman (hired by Kathy to investigate) to deduce Adrian as the murderer through his motive. So, Edwin concocted a trap, he informed Adrian that the police will search through the studio for evidence. That night, Adrian snuck in the studio and took the poison bottle from the unused flour bag, Edwin then revealed that the killer would know where the poison bottle was hidden, unmasking Adrian as the killer. Adrian eventually confessed and was arrested for Rosemary's murder. Personality Adrian is seen to be a perfectionist when it comes to his profession as a TV director. Due to this trait, Adrian stressed a lot to make the production perfect. He also seem very sympathetic over Rosemary’s death and is shown to be caring towards her. But, after Adrian’s role as a murderer was revealed, Adrian is a very desperate and selfish man whose passion over his career led him to kill an innocent woman.Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Arrested Category:Antagonist Category:Suspect